Skill Challenge System
The Skill Challenge System (SCS) is meant to be a supplement to TACS, as a way for less combat oriented characters to show their stuff. Operations, and Intelligence based characters should get their time in the sun, and this is how we do it. It's a simple process, but is still under refinement. Feel free to use the talk page to suggest ideas or alterations to the basic system 'The Basics' Characters use their skills and abilities via the !check command. In Character vs Environment, these points are added together to determine success or failure by the time limit. In Character vs Character, the highest successful check determines who won that round. Features Common to both versions How to Check: Codewise, use !check stat=amount. The MUSH will respond with success or failure. RPwise, you simply have to justify how this stat helps you accomplish a goal. Whomever is running the scene gets final say on whether or not something'd work. That said, this is pretty open ended. Example: Blast Off suggests that he's very perceptive with his high ACC, and that he should be able to search for the Autobot Spy. Juggernaut decides to throw caution into the wind, and simply attacks an unruly mob to suppress them, and can rightfully use STR for that goal. Rerolls - A character with an ability or skill suited to a task at hand may opt to get ONE Reroll per challenge. Example: Ravage checks his INT at 80. He fails, he can opt to announce OOCly that he feels his Ability of E-Senses can justify a reroll. Upon approval, he may roll again at the same check. This is a useful safety net, because the numbers are randomly generated and even what may be an easy roll with a great stat can fail on you. 'Characters versus Environment' When everyone is on the same side, the main goal is to accumulate a matter of points in the Success Pool before the time limit runs out. Usually I set the RP for four turns long, but naturally it can be more or less depending on the issue at hand. The next step is to determine how difficult the challenge is, that will guide you to how many points will be needed for successful completion of the task. Here's the formula I use: (Number of Players multipled by 4) minus two. That is multiplied by the difficulty rating EXAMPLE: I have the Decepticons attempting to locate a Bot spy. On the team are Blast Off, Ravage, and Airlift. I have THREE players and I assign the task to be Taxing. 3 times 4= 12, minus two = 10. 10 times 50 equals 500 Success points are needed for completion of the task, before Round 4 ends. If each Con averages a check of 50, they'll win this on the last check. EXAMPLES OF ENVIRONMENTAL SCENES: The Autobots repair a damaged power system in a storm Decepticons sweep an area for an Autobot spy Decepticons move to suppress Neutrals in the area who are rioting Autobots attempt a high speed chase to run a Decepticon blockade. A Decepticon Warship is losing power during an outer space assault. 'Characters versus Characters (still in beta)' Conflicts between the factions are inevitable, and sometimes the SCS is better suited for a task at hand than TACS if the situation is more skill inclined. The scenerunner determines how many rounds this will take, usually best of five, or best of seven. CvC fights also get the following ability DOUBLEDOWN - Each character, once per SCS, may gamble at a second chance to avoid losing. After losing a round, but before moving onward, the losing character may declare to double down, getting a second shot to avoid loss. If the character can beat the winning roll by 20, they pulled out a miraculous victory in that round, however if they lose a second time, the opposition gets two victories. Obviously this cannot be used in a situation where the enemy is already about to win, as two victories are pointless at that point. As this is slightly more complicated, a full example is given to explain how this works. TURN 1: Soundwave announces he's hacking into Teletraan 2. He poses and then announces he's going to use TECH to hack in, declaring he's going to check at 60. Punch is defending Teletraan 2. He poses as well, he must decide what he will defend with. He chooses his INT. Now he has to check at least 10 higher than Soundwave in order to beat him in this round. He chooses 70. Soundwave makes his check Punch makes his check Punch wins round 1. TURN 2: Punch poses first this time. He reacts to how round 1 ended up, and goes on his offenses. Punch poses again, and declares he's using his LDR this round, stating that he's going to organize several other Bots to help shut down the comms array. He checks at 100 Soundwave considers the tactics. He has a reroll for computer hacking, and chooses to gamble. He has a very good ACC but he can't figure out how that might help. He can gamble that Punch will fail, and check low, OR he can try to check something at 110. He decides on discretion, choosing to give his own orders to Ravage and Howlback to fend off the Autobot query requests, using LDR at a modest 40. Punch fails. Soundwave succeeds. Punch declares that his Knowledge: Decepticons skill is valid here. The scenerunner agrees. Punch rolls a second time and fails. Soundwave wins round 2. TURN 3. Soundwave poses first. It's one to one, with best of 5 on the line. He chooses to dump as much code into the system as possible, flooding the Bots with garbage data, and uses TECH again. He chooses to check at 80. Punch uses his INT to try to weed out the suspicious code, and checks at 90. Soundwave succeeds Punch succeeds. Punch wins. The score will be 2-1 Bots. Soundwave wants this one, and he thinks he can win. He opts to doubledown, to get a win this round. He checks INT at 110, with the stakes going to 3-1 Bots if he fails. He checks, fails, then opts to use his own reroll, suggesting that Interception is a perfect Ability to use. The scenerunner agrees. Soundwave rerolls and makes it, putting the score at 2-2. AND SO FORTH. EXAMPLES OF CHARACTER VS CHARACTER SCS Decepticons attempt to bluff their way into a guarded Neutral area. Autobot Hard Infiltration Computer Hacking High Speed races Insurgency/Counterinsurgency Large scale combat (tactical planning and leadership) Any form of competition. 'RESOLUTION' Scenerunners are encouraged to discuss beforehand what the resolution of a scene may be, as well as possibilites for partial successes. One might say a partial resolution could lead to further investigation or SCS challenges in the future, so always keep that in mind. 'NOTES:' As in TACS, variety is the spice of life, so please don't simply spam your best stat in these settings. Use this opportunity to test out new ideas and clever applications of your stats and skills. Situational bonuses/penalties are optional considerations as well. One might get a small bonus to the Success Pool, for doing something very clever, or risky. Environmental factors can also go south during a challenge, as a penalty. It would be wise, however, not to penalize a player personally unless they deliberately IC try to sabotage a project.